The Hinamizawa Detective
by SasukeUchihaPHTanteiTrunkslove
Summary: Shinichi had never heard of Hinamizawa or its myths. He'd also never expected to meet someone like Rena. When high school detective Kudo Shinichi shows up to investigate the deserted town of Hinamizawa, will he find more than he wants to know? OLD VERSION
1. Chapter 1 The High School Detective

**Here is my newest story. It is a crossover with Higurashi. It takes place after Tsumihoroboshi-hen ends, and begins around episode 1 of Kai, where Rena is being interrogated by those detectives. A certain high school detective shows up. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1 The High School Detective

23 years. It had been 23 years since Rena Ryuuguu last laid eyes on Hinamizawa. It was the place where she was born, and where she spent her life with her best friends. It was filled with happy memories. But it was also filled with sad memories for her. Her best friends Rika, Satoko, Mion, and Keiichi all died in the Great Hinamizawa Disaster. Only Rena and Shion made it out alive.

_Nobody knows where Shion went, either...I assume she went searching for Satoshi... _

23 years later, Rena was back, staring out at what remained of her hometown. The large chain-link fences showed that Hinamizawa was long gone. The 37-year old woman's head was filled with memories of all the time she had spent with her friends. Memories that were just that, memories.

"What happened here 23 years ago, Ryuuguu-san? Please, tell us. It would be very helpful to our police force, and that is why you are here. You are the sole survivor. Sonozaki-san has not been heard from for some time, but we would like to know what you did 23 years ago." A kind police inspector asked.

"No...don't...I don't want to remember! It was all my fault that they died!" She screamed, placing her hands on her head, her brain filled with what she had tried to repress for so long. The two yakuzas she had killed, when she had hit Mion with her cleaver, when Keiichi had stopped her, and the sounds of her friends as they all died. Even as they died, they told her to run.

"It's okay, Ryuuguu-san. We just want to know what you did. You took the school hostage, remember?" The inspector said, touching her shoulder, wincing as she yanked his arm off.

"Stay away! You aliens are the ones who caused this! You made me lose my friends!" Rena screamed, trying to run from the men.

"Now, Ryuuguu-san, do not make us use force. You are going to tell us what happened. Is that understood?" He remarked.

"Yes...Just have your stupid aliens let go of me! You want to control me, don't you! You put leeches into everyone's minds, even my friends!" Rena screamed, practically hysterical by now.

"I believe you need to be restrained. Guys, hold her down." The inspector motioned.

"Yes sir!" The men grabbed her and held her down.

"Let me go! You're hurting me!" She screamed, her face livid with rage.

"So, you threatened to set the school on fire with a lighter and a bomb, remember? And you hurt a girl with your weapon, which was a hatchet. Am I right? If you don't admit to these crimes, we will throw you in jail." He said, not caring whether she liked it or not.

"Screw you! Get the hell off of me, you bastards!" She yelled.

"Threats. We will use that against you as well." He remarked.

"Now, now, just relax and let the woman go. She's innocent until found guilty, remember?" An unfamiliar voice echoed. Everyone looked up, and Rena wondered who had said that.

"Who said that? Show yourself!" The inspector demanded, his face turning red.

"I did." A person said, and everyone including Rena, gasped as they saw who it was that said that.

A teenager strode out of the crowd, shooting the inspector a glare.

The inspector said, "What is a kid like you doing here? This is for detective business only!"

"Indeed." The boy remarked, a smirk making its way onto his face. "But, I _am _a detective. Would you be so kind as to let me see this lady here?"

Rena studied the boy. He looked to be a bit older than Keiichi had been, and had brown hair that spiked up on his head. He was dressed casually for a detective. His blue eyes gazed into her eyes and she stared. "Who are you? What do you want?" She said, shaking. Obviously he was another detective who had come to prosecute her.

"You're Ryuuguu-san, am I right?" he said politely, and waited for her answer.

The other inspectors were staring at the teen, eying his features. "You're a real detective? You have got to be kidding! This is real life, kid! Get lost!"

The boy ignored them and waited for her to reply.

"I'm Ryuuguu-san. Ryuuguu Rena is my name." She said, then said, "Who are you?"

"I'm Kudo Shinichi, high school detective. I came here to investigate The Great Hinamizawa Disaster. Nice to meet you, Ryuuguu-san." Shinichi held out a hand.

The inspectors in the crowd gasped. "Kudo Shinichi? The famous detective who brought that yakuza organization down? That's you?"

Shinichi smirked. "Yes. That would be me."

The police looked at each other, then said, "We'll be going now. Sorry to bother you, Mr. Kudo."

She shook it, and gasped. "Wait! Did you say Kudo? Are you related to Kudo Yusaku?" Rena said, remembering when the novelist came to Hinamizawa so many years earlier.

Shinichi laughed. "Yep. As a matter of fact, he just happens to be my father." His face turned serious. "So, what do you know about Hinamizawa?"

Rena faced the ground. "I used to live here. This was my hometown. I moved to Ibaraki when I turned 6." She admitted.

"So, you were a resident here! I thought no one survived the disaster!" Shinichi said, astonished.

"Well, I did and one of my friends did too. No one knows where she is anymore." Rena admitted.

"Shinichi! Where are you?" A female voice cried.

Shinichi turned at the sound of the voice. "We're over here, Ran!"

Five minutes later, a dark-haired girl with blue eyes came racing up to Shinichi. But she wasn't alone. Behind her was a dark-skinned boy with black hair and green eyes. Two other girls were behind the boy. One had brown hair, and blue eyes. The other had blond hair, and blue eyes.

"Hey, Ran." Shinichi said, embarassed.

"Mou, Shinichi! Don't take off like that! I thought you'd gotten lost! Oh, who is this woman, Shinichi?" Ran questioned.

"This is Ryuuguu Rena. Ryuuguu-san,.these are my friends."

"I'm Mouri Ran. Nice to meet you!" Ran said, bowing.

"I'm Hattori Heiji, detective from Osaka!" Heiji said, in clear Kansai-ben.

"I'm Toyama Kazuha. I tagged along with this ahou here because he got us lost on the way here!" Kazuha teased.

"Oi, watch who you call ahou! I'm not the ahou that had the map upside down!" Heiji yelled.

"Come on, you two! Stop fighting!" Ran cried.

Rena smiled a sad smile. She remembered how Keiichi and Satoko would argue just like that. Mion would often tease Keiichi too.

"What about her?" Rena said, pointing over at the other girl, who had been all but forgotten now.

The other girl just stared.

"That's Shiho. She doesn't like to talk much." Shinichi pointed out.

"Only whenever it's necessary, Kudo-kun." Shiho stated coldly.

Shinichi flinched, then retorted, "Shiho, you're creepy."

Shiho just shrugged her shoulders, her eyes gazing into Rena's.

"By the way, Ryuuguu-san, do you want to join us at our hotel? We checked into a room there in Okinawa because Hinamizawa is deserted." Shinichi offered.

Rena smiled. "Sure, I'd love to."

"By the way, Kudo-kun..." Rena asked.

"What is it?" He said, questioningly,

"Do you know about Oyashiro-sama's curse?" Rena asked.

Shinichi stared, then laughed. "Ha! Curses don't exist! There's no doubt about that! I heard some pretty nasty rumors about Hinamizawa, but I doubt they're even true!" He said.

"Kudo-kun, you do remember when the impossible happened to you, right?" Heiji stated, his expression serious.

Shinichi flashed a glare at Heiji. "Hattori, now's not the time to talk about _that. _I'm myself again. Let's go get settled now, shall we?" He smiled over at Rena. "Are you coming?"

Rena said, "I'll follow you guys up. I have some things to take care of first. I'll meet you guys in a day or two."

Shinichi looked disappointed. "Oh, see you around, then.

All of them left, except for Shiho, who remained behind.

"What did you mean by curse?" Shiho questioned, her eyes gazing into Rena's.

"Well, this village was thought to be cursed. Anyone who left or entered the village was cursed." Rena stated seriously.

"You hardly know what it's like to live life like a curse, do you?' Shiho said, and left.

"These people seem nice. Maybe I'll be happy again..." Rena trailed off.

**Okay, that's the end of the first chapter. R&R! **


	2. Chapter 2 Shion Sonozaki

**Okay, here's chapter 2!**

**Chapter 2:Rumors **

"Hey, Kudo, are you really sure it's okay if we let Ryuuguu-san stay by herself?" Heiji asked, once they were out of earshot of the woman.

"Oi, Hattori, stop. She's probably going to be fine. She'll find a place to stay for the night." Shinichi remarked, as the five friends made their way back to their car.

"Still, we should have at least gotten her something to eat." Ran said sympathetically, exchanging a pleading glance at Shinichi.

The detective frowned. "Hey, Ran, don't look at me like that...."

"But, Shinichi, it was mean to leave her alone like that. I think we should at least make sure she's okay...."

"Relax, Ran-chan. I guarantee you Ryuuguu-san will be fine!" Kazuha said, winking.

Ran's expression softened, and she said perkily, "You think so?"

Kazuha said reassuringly, "Yes, I'm sure!"

"I hope she's fine, Toyama." Shiho said, causing them all to stare at her.

"She said something about "curses" and "Oyashiro-sama". I think she's pretty superstitious, or maybe even unstable mentally." Shiho remarked, noticing Shinichi's eyes narrow.

"She didn't seem that way when I talked to her. She seemed perfectly fine. All I know is she has something to do with The Great Hinamizawa Disaster. She told me she was a resident here. Somehow, I think she's more involved in this than she lets on." Shinichi deducted, earning a nod of assent from both Heiji and Shiho.

"Come on, Shinichi, she's a nice woman. What could possibly be wrong with her?" Ran inquired.

Shinichi said, "I don't know. All I can say is, I've got a bad feeling about this place...." he said as they drove on to their hotel.

As they parked their car and headed to the main lobby, they went through the doors to the lobby, but as soon as they did, they stopped.

"Do you guys hear that?" Kazuha questioned.

"Yeah, Kazuha. It sounds like some argument or something. It sounds like it's coming from the other side of the lobby. Let's check it out." Heiji pointed out.

As they walked over and stood near where the commotion was going on, they saw a crowd forming around a young man around 37. He had blond hair and seemed very scared.

"Why is a Hojo like you in this town!" One person cried accusingly.

"I thought you damned traitors all died in the disaster but I guess not! Still, you've got some guts showing your cowardly faces into town!" Another taunted.

As the man stood up, Shinichi noted with surprise that his eyes were pink. "Leave me alone. I was born a Hojo. What my family did has nothing to do with me. Leave me alone, please." He said calmly, not at all fazed by all the hateful stares he was getting.

There was silence for a moment, then the crowd burst into derisive laughter. "Leave you alone? Us! Ha! You filthy traitor! You expect us to leave _**you **_alone, after your family supported the dam that nearly flooded Hinamizawa? You're freaking crazy! You should leave and never come back, you filthy-" ZAP!

Suddenly, a flash of light appeared, and one of the members of the crowd fell, unconscious. "Who did that?" The crowd asked, getting tense.

Suddenly, Shinichi, Ran, Kazuha, Heiji, and Shiho all saw a woman with long green hair tied with a yellow ribbon jump in front of the blonde, shielding him from the crowd. In her hand was a taser shooting electricity.

"If you want to pick on someone, pick on me, a Sonozaki! Yes, that's right! I, Sonozaki Shion, dare you to touch this man! If you do, prepare to go to the hospital!" The woman shrieked.

"Tough girl!" Shinichi remarked.

"She's pretty fierce." Ran remarked in wonder.

The crowd slowly backed away in fear. Then, they all looked at one another, and fled.

Shinichi and his friends quickly backed away to let the fleeing crowd disperse among them.

The woman helped the man up to his feet. "Are you all right, Satoshi-kun?" She asked, worry evident in her voice.

"Yeah, I think so. I guess a lot of people still hate my family, even though everyone's gone except me. Even Satoko is gone." He said, tears starting to form in his pink eyes.

"It's all right, Satoshi. No matter what, I'll always be here for you." She said soothingly.

"Excuse me? What was going on here earlier?" Shinichi questioned, and Shion and Satoshi turned around to see five teenagers staring at them incredulously.

"Oh, you're just kids? We thought you were more "fans" of my husband." Shion said, relieved.

"Who are you guys, anyway?" Heiji questioned.

"I'm Sonozaki Shion. And this is my handsome husband, Satoshi Houjo. He's not really well-liked by the local residents here." She stated calmly. "And who are you five?"

"I'm Ran Mouri. These are my friends, Kazuha Toyama, Heiji, Shiho, and Shinichi." She said happily.

"Nice to meet you, Ran. " Shion said politely.

"I was wondering, Sonozaki-san? Are you a resident of this town?" Shinichi asked.

"No, I was a resident of Hinamizawa. And so was Satoshi here." She said.

"Could you tell us about Hinamizawa? Like what were some of its myths?" Kazuha inquired.

Shion looked thoughtful, then she said, "They used to have a festival on the 7th of June every year, the Watanagashi festival. It honored their god, Oyashiro-sama. But, there were also a lot of disappearances and killings on that day as well." She said, noticing the shocked looks on their faces.

"Hinamizawa was originally named Onigafuchi. It's said that demons lurked in the swamps just outside of Hinamizawa. Also, the villagers were reported to be demons in disguise who were also....cannibalistic." Satoshi remarked, suddenly feeling itchy.

"Cannibalistic?" Ran and Kazuha said, looking very pale by now. Shinichi, Shiho, and Heiji looked very intrigued.

"Yes, they used to have an ancient shrine that was filled with torture tools. The Saiguden, I believe it was called. I-" She was cut off when Satoshi interrupted her.

"I'm itchy. I should scratch, Shion." Satoshi said, staring at his hands.

"Satoshi! Satoshi?! Don't you dare do **it **again! Stay strong! I'll take you to the doctors!" Shion said, grabbing Satoshi by the arm and leading him away.

Shinichi stared after their retreating forms. "That was strange. This Hinamizawa is really turning into something interesting. Na, Hattori?"

"Yeah, Kudo. I just want to know about why that girl Shion was acting so weird." Heiji said.

* * *

Rena stood on a hill, watching the lonely and abandoned town of Hinamizawa as the sun set.

"It itches. It still itches...." She scratched her throat a little. She stared, horrified. _Maggots? Not again! I thought once I had left Hinamizawa and started a new life, Oyashiro-sama wouldn't curse me! _

"EEK! My blood is still filthy! What if....Oyashiro's here right now, watching me?" Rena's eyes contorted with madness.

"Hau......" Said an echoed voice, much like a child's and an echoed footstep was heard. Rena stopped. "Is that you....Oyashiro-sama?"

Suddenly, a figure appeared. A small girl with horns appeared in front of Rena, who stared. "Rena, you must not dwell on the past. You must leave Hinamizawa. You will have another chance to make things right. But for now, trust in these young teenagers. They and they alone hold the key to your happiness." The girl said, her red eyes serious.

"Are you...Oyashiro-sama?" Rena uttered.

"Yes, my name is......Hanyuu." She uttered. "Rena, don't forget...Shion is not dead." The spirit girl, faded away.

"Shion-chan is....alive?" Rena said. "I'm not cursed. I was wrong. But, what about the maggots?"

Suddenly, a final "Hauu" echoed through the air, and then everything was silent.

* * *

That night, Shinichi couldn't sleep. He suddenly saw a figure outside his window.

From the shape, it looked like.....

"Rena?" Shinichi uttered.

Rena was crying, and pounded on Shinichi's window.

"What? What is going on here?" Shinichi said, confused.

**Another cliffie! **


	3. Chapter 3 Rena isn't what she seems?

**Hey, readers! I'll be updating frequently~ R&R**

Chapter 3 Research and Encounters

"R-Rena? What are you doing out there?" Shinichi uttered, the words coming out in a silent whisper as he stared at the pitiful figure of Rena as she stood under his window.

She stared up at him, eyes wide with fear and some other emotion, he couldn't quite tell because it was dark. She pounded on his window again.

"I'll go get Heiji." He said, and he rushed to Heiji's bedside, shaking the Osakan tantei awake. "Hattori! Ryuuguu-san's outside!"

"What, Kudo? Rena? This late at night?" Heiji uttered, getting out of bed.

"I'll show you. She's right- Rena?" Shinichi said, confused.

There was no sign of Rena. She was gone.

"You must have been imagining things, Kudo. She wasn't there in the first place. Now, why don't you try to get some sleep?" Heiji said tiredly, yawning as he went back to bed.

Shinichi scratched his head in confusion and stared back down at the window where Rena had been. _Did I imagine that? No, it felt real. Why did Rena follow me? _

He thought these things as he went to bed.

* * *

"Satoshi. Satoshi-kun, wake up." Shion urged, pushing her blond-haired husband.

His eyes opened. "Shion....what happened?" he said groggily, sitting up.

"You tried to scratch your neck again, Satoshi. Is it because of what those teens were asking us yesterday? Or is it because you don't like hearing about Hinamizawa?" Shion asked seriously.

Satoshi thought about it for a moment, then said, "Shion, I think that was probably it. I just don't like talking about Hinamizawa." he said.

"You miss Satoko, don't you?" She said softly.

"I miss all of them. Rena, Mion, Satoko, Rika. I wish I could have been there for her. I failed her as an older brother. I wasn't there for her when she needed me most. And then she died." he said, tears again threatening to spill from his eyes.

Shion wiped his tears away with her hand. "Satoshi, I miss them all as much as you do. There was another boy who came to Hinamizawa a year after you left. His name was Keiichi. He was a good friend. I miss him and Onee to this day. I miss all of them. But, I heard that Rena also survived." Shion said.

Satoshi's eyes widened. "Rena? She's alive?" He whispered, not believing it.

"I think. But, she disappeared around 23 years ago. So, I think she's probably dead as well. We're the only ones left. I still remember the day it all happened." She said, tears also threatening to fall down her cheek.

"Doctor Irie gave up his life to save both of us, Shion. We have to move on. We've made a new life. We should leave the past behind, Shion." He said, and some of his old happy self started to show through.

Shion blushed. "Now that's what made me fall in love with you." She teased.

Satoshi blushed. "Yeah..." he said, his voice a still whisper.

* * *

"Hey, Shinichi. Wake up! Shinichi!"

_Huh? Oh, it's just Ran. I must have overslept._

"Ran? Did I oversleep?" Shinichi said, groggily, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Ran frowned at him, her hands on her hips. "Yep, detective otaku, you sure did. Everybody else already left to explore around town."

Shinichi felt a sense of dread. "Umm...Ran?"

"Yes, Shinichi?" Ran said.

"How long did I sleep? And what time is it?" He asked.

"You slept for 10 hours Shinichi. It's nearly noon." Ran said disapprovingly.

"WHAT? NOON? KUSO! I"D BETTER GET READY!" Shinichi screamed, running off to take a shower.

Ran rolled her eyes. "Baka. He's acting like he always does."

Twenty minutes later, Shinichi came out of the bathroom, dressed. "Ran, where did Hattori and Kazuha go?"

"They went down to research some more about Hinamizawa. Apparently, Hattori-kun said he wanted to find out more about Ryuuguu-san." Ran said, a curious look crossing her face.

"And Shiho?" He said.

"She's waiting for you in the lobby. She said she wanted to talk to you about something." Ran said. "Is it about the incident?" She said.

"No, I bet it's about Sonozaki-san and Hojo-san. The people we met the day before. Apparently, they were residents of Hinamizawa as well as Ryuuguu-san. But, Ryuuguu-san didn't mention anyone by that...." His eyes widened.

"What's wrong, Shinichi?" Ran asked.

"Rena mentioned a girl who survived, but said she thought she was dead. Do you think it's possible Sonozaki-san was the one she was talking about?" Shinichi said.

"When was that, Shinichi?" Ran said, confused.

"Baro. You showed up a few minutes later. I met her when some police chiefs were harassing her. I made them stop and I asked her a few questions. She said that when I talked to her." He said.

"What do you have in mind?" Ran asked.

They said nothing for a moment, then a smirk crossed Shinichi's face.

"What do you say we reunite those two?" Shinichi said.

"I think that would be very cool. Let's do it!" Ran said, agreeing with Shinichi.

* * *

As Shinichi and Ran walked down the stairs and entered the lobby, they saw Shiho was waiting for them. "There she is." Shinichi said, pointing to a small table where she was sitting.

"Kudo, Mori. Over here." She said loudly.

The two of them sat down, next to each other, of course.

"So, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Shinichi said curiously.

"Kudo-kun. Hattori and Toyama were scanning Hinamizawa's residents, and we found some rather....." Her expression turned somber. "Startling info on Ryuuguu-san. Here's the copy we printed out."

Shinichi took the paper and scanned it, his blue eyes reading the information. His eyes narrowed as he read, then a few minutes later, he said, "This is some rather interesting information, Haibara."

Shiho said curtly, "Kudo, call me Miyano, please."

"All right, all right."

"Shinichi, what's the information on Ryuuguu-san about?" Ran asked.

"Well, it says she is a native of Hinamizawa. Her father and mother separated when she was young. Her mother had an affair with someone else and just left. That's why she moved to Ibaraki. She did well there. But that's not all." He said.

"So, what else?" Ran said.

"Well, it says that before they moved, and after Ryuuguu-san's mother left, she apparently left her furniture and possessions behind. Ryuuguu-san apparently broke all of her mother's furniture in a fit of rage. Rena transferred to Ibaraki Junior High." Shinichi said.

"Ryuuguu-san did that?" Ran said, startled.

"But that's not the end. It says that after she went there, she apparently broke all the glass in the windows of the school with a baseball bat one day. She also hit three boys in the face with the same bat. She blinded one of them. None of the parents pressed charges." He said seriously.

"How could someone so nice be so.... violent?" Ran said in shock.

"Looks aren't everything, Mori. To go through trauma at such a young age must have left Ryuuguu-san pretty unstable mentally." Shiho pointed out.

"She must hate her mother a lot, I assume." Shinichi said. Suddenly, he looked up, and saw Rena standing across the hotel.

"There she is! Shinichi, let's go talk to her. As long as we don't bring up that stuff, she won't get mad, right?" Ran said, wanting assurance from her crush.

"Yeah. Just don't mention it." Shinichi said. He got up and called, "Ryuuguu-san!"

Rena's head snapped up at the sound of his voice. She looked around, and saw them. A smile flitted across her face. She waved at them. She then pointed to them and gestured for them to come to her.

"She wants us to come. Kudo, let's go." Shiho said.

A minute later, Shinichi, Shiho and Ran were talking animatedly away with Rena. "By the way, Ryuuguu-san, I have something to tell you. You have a surprise awaiting you. Someone wants to talk to you on the phone. Someone you haven't heard from in a while." Shinichi said.

Rena's eyes took on a hopeful gleam. "Really? I'll take the phone call, then." She took Shinichi's cell phone, and put it to her ear. "Moshi-moshi?" *****

The person on the other end said in a surprised tone, "Rena-chan?"

Rena's eyes widened. "Shii-chan?"

**A happy cliffie! **

***-In case you didn't know, Moshi-moshi is the word for hello that Japanese use when they answer the phone.  
**


	4. Chapter 4 Rena and Shion's memories

**Hey, people! Thanks for reviewing! I hope to see more reviews! **

**Flashback warning! A flashback will take up most of this chapter! **

Chapter 4 Reunion of Old Friends

"Shiichan?" Rena asked, wanting to believe it, but thinking it was all just some crazy dream.

Shion paused on the other end, then said, "Rena? It's really you? You're really...alive? I thought you were dead!" She said, sounding stunned.

Rena was too shocked for words. She stared over at Kudo, and Mori. They were both smiling at her. _They did this...for me? That's just too nice... _

Shion's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "Rena? Are you still there? Tell me this is not some crazy dream!" She said, still stunned.

"Iya, Shii-chan. It's not a dream. You're hearing me. I'm real. I'm alive as well. Tell me, how did you escape the disaster?" Rena asked.

"Well, if I remember correctly, I just fled. But, what about you? How did you escape?" Shion said.

"Well, where should I start? There's so much to say." Rena said.

"Just tell me one at a time. No need to rush it all, Rena-chan." Shion said soothingly.

"I guess I should start then. It all began when..."

_Flashback: 23 years ago_

_"Rena, it's okay! We're here for you!" Keiichi said, hugging a crying 14-year old Rena close to his chest. _

_"I know, Keiichi-kun, but I-I think something terrible's going to happen!" Rena said, tears running down her face. _

_Keiichi just smiled and patted her head reassuringly. "I promise nothing bad will happen to you." _

_As they got down from the roof, all of Rena's classmates came pouring outside, all glad to be free. _

_"Rena!" Mion cried, rushing towards Rena, her dried blood still on her head. _

_Rena stared at Mion, then fell into her arms, sobbing. "I'm so sorry, Mii-chan. I hurt you so badly. I tried to hurt you all. I hope you'll forgive me." _

_Mion smiled warmly. "Don't worry. Satoko and Rika are fine as well." _

_Satoko and Rika came out and hugged Rena. _

_"You scared me, Rena-san! I thought you were going to kill us!" Satoko cried. _

_"Don't worry. That Rena is gone. I'm myself. I won't hurt you anymore." Rena promised. _

_"Nipah! I hope you're right." Rika chirped. _

_Rika's face turned serious. "It's the beginning of the end." She said mechanically. _

_Everyone stared at her. "What do you mean?" _

_Suddenly, screams and cries of panic could be heard. "EEEK! Gas! Somebody help us!" _

_The whole town seemed to be filled with an eerie silence, then the children ran past them, screaming in pure terror. "Someone help us!"_

_Keiichi looked worried. "Guys! What's wrong?" _

_"Gas! There's some weird purple stuff in the air! Sensei collapsed, and now everyone in the village is going to..." Suddenly, the child who said that collapsed. _

_The gas drifted over to where all the houses were. The residents struggled to run. Everyone in the village panicked and tried to flee from the gas. _

_"Satoko! Rika! Kei-chan! Get Rena and let's go!" Mion cried, taking action. Mion grabbed Satoko and Rika and pulled them close to her. _

_Keiichi grabbed ahold of Rena's hand. "Don't worry, Rena. I'll be here with you until the end." _

_"What are you talking about?" Rena said, puzzled. _

_They all started to run, and all the other children and villagers joined them, all stampeding in a mass panic. _

_Kimiyoshi and Akane fell to the ground, dead. The youngest children and the elderly all started choking as they struggled to breathe. They too fell dead._

_The sounds of choking, screaming, and crying and moaning could be heard everywhere. It echoed through Rena's ears. _

_"Guys!" Rena cried desperately, and she turned around. _

_Mion was choking from the gas. "Rena, you must live. Take Rika and get out of here. It's over for Satoko and I. Kei-chan, give that to Rena." _

_Keiichi nodded, panting. He put a hand on  
Rena's shoulder and put his lips against hers in a kiss. "Suman, Rena. Sayonara. You and Rika must live." _

_"But what about you? You're all gonna die! It's gonna be all my fault!" Rena cried, tears streaming down her face._

_"Rena-san, reme...m...ber... we..." Satoko said choking._

_"We...are...your..." Mion said, but before she could finish, she fell over, dead. _

_Rena screamed. "MIIICHAN! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She tried to grab Mion, but Keiichi shoved her aside. _

_"Hurry...Rena...you...must...l...i...v...e... I...love...you..." Keiichi uttered, before he, too fell dead. _

_Satoko also fell dead. _

_Rika grabbed onto Rena and said, "Rena, we must go!" _

_Rena nodded. She and Rika ran through the forest and saw all the villagers still running. Everyone was dying. _

_Rika and Rena came onto the bridge. _

_"Rika, we must get across this bridge! We have to live!" Rena said. She then noticed Rika was still. "Rika!" _

_Rika said, "No, Rena. __**You **__must live. __**I **__must die. It is necessary. You have to survive." _

_"But, you have to live! How will I live without you all?" Rena said, tears streaming violently down her face. _

_"You must live! We will meet again, Rena!" Rika said, and the next thing Rena knew, she was falling. Rika had pushed her off the bridge, to the river below. _

_"Rika! NO!" Rena cried. _

_Rika was choking and gasping. The last words she uttered were, "It's better...that...I...die...this...way. This way...will...be...more...peaceful..." She fell over, dead too. _

_Rena lost consciousness. _

_She awoke the next day. "Was it all a dream?" She asked herself. _

_Suddenly, she saw that she was down where the river ended. She looked around. What she saw terrified her._

_All the villagers were lying dead. Everyone had wide eyes and rigor mortis was already starting to spread. Their mouths were open in a last attempt for air. _

_She started running, not knowing where she was going, not caring where she went, as long as she was living. _

_Suddenly, she fell. What she saw when she got up made her nearly go crazy. _

_She saw every single child of the village dead, their faces all in the same twisted expression all the other villagers had. _

_Satoko, Rika, Mion, and Keiichi were all around her, their bodies lifeless. _

_"Guys? This is just a crazy dream, right?" She said, a nervous smile on her face. _

_She nudged them. They didn't move. _

_"This this has to be a dream! It can't possibly be happening!" She pinched her arm. It hurt! _

_Tears started to come down her face again as she realized what happened. _

_"Guys...? Guys...? Guys..? Guys! Guys, please, wake up! GUYS! THIS HAS TO BE A GODDAMN DREAM! THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL THAT ANY OF THIS COULD HAPPEN!" She shouted at the top of her lungs._

_She collapsed, crying hysterically, her sobs growing louder and more uncontrollable by the second. Suddenly, she heard a footstep. She turned around. No one was there. _

_"Who are you?" She demanded._

_Silence. _

_Then, another footstep echoed, this time louder. _

_The footsteps grew heavier like rhinos in a herd, and seemed to be coming right at her._

_"GET AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed, and she began frantically tearing her bandages away, and started violently scratching her neck. Blood poured down, and more maggots fell into the grass. _

_The footsteps didn't stop. They continued to follow her. _

_Blood poured down her neck, but Rena continued to run, all the while tearing at her throat. She stopped when she found herself near the Furude Shrine. _

_"Who are you? Are you...Oyashiro-sama? IT'S YOUR FAULT, ISN'T IT? IT'S YOUR FAULT!" She screamed. _

_"Hauu..." A sad voice echoed, much like a child's, and she heard strange sobs. Then she heard a voice say over and over again. _

_"Gomen nasai." _

_"Gomen nasai."_

_"Gomen nasai."_

_"Gomen nasai." _

_"SHUT UP!" Rena screamed, tearing away at her arm furiously. _

_The last thing she heard was more Gomen nasai as she blacked out. _

_"Miss Ryuuguu? Please, wake up." _

_"Ughhhh..." Rena sat up in bed, wearily. Her eyes widened as she took in the doctor before her. "Where am I? Where's that child?" _

_The doctor stared at her in confusion. "Miss Ryuuguu. You are the only survivor of The Hinamizawa Disaster. Everyone else is dead." _

_Rena's eyes widened in terror. "Then, it wasn't just some crazy dream!" _

_"!" She screamed. _

_End of Rena's flashback._

Shinichi and Ran and Shiho had left so Rena could tell Shion her story. When Rena finished, she heard Shion sobbing over the phone.

"Rena, that's so terrible. I was there, too. I should tell you what happened."

Rena nodded her head. "Please, do tell me what happened to you."

Shion cleared her throat. "Alright, it all started when..."

_Shion's flashback __**(A/N: Sorry for the long Flashbacks, but to those who aren't familiar with Higurashi or its characters, I needed to explain the character's pasts, and what happened to them. So, for the most part, this is a Higurashi-centered chapter.) **_

_**"**__So, Irie-sensei, he's really alive?" Shion asked. _

_Irie nodded his head. "Hai, Shion-chan. He is, but his mind is damaged. The symptoms are at Level 3. He's not going to get better for a while." _

_Shion shook her head. "Satoshi-kun. I promise you will get to see Satoko-chan soon." _

_Irie patted her on the shoulder. "Shion-chan, he will be fine. You should get going now. Kasai-san should be waiting for you." _

_"But..." Shion started. _

_"Don't worry, Shion. Just go!" _

_Suddenly, a nurse came rushing in, coughing. _

_"What's wrong, Miyo?" Irie asked._

_"The gas... Get Shion-chan and Satoshi-kun out of here. Otherwise, they will both die. Everyone else is choking. The volcano is spewing toxic gas. Even underground, it won't be long before you three will all die. Take them and go, Doctor." Takano said, choking. _

_"Miyo?" _

_Takano fell, dead. _

_Irie turned to Shion. "I'll turn everything off. Hurry, Shion-san! Take Satoshi and go! There's a tunnel underneath my clinic! Take the door to your right and hurry down those stairs! It will take you to a safe spot." _

_He unplugged everything, and lifted the covers off of Satoshi, and handed him to Shion. _

_She took Satoshi in her hands. "Irie-sensei?" _

_Irie started to cough and choke as the gas entered the room. "Go! Live, Shion! Live! I think your friends made it out, too!" _

_Shion nodded, tears falling down her face, as she crawled down the hallway quickly, holding her lover on her back and she found the door. As she pushed it open, she saw the tunnel. She quickly stood up, and held on to Satoshi tightly, and ran down the dank, dark tunnel. Her only thoughts were to get out alive. _

_"Hold on, Satoshi-kun! I don't know what's going on, but I will make sure you will get to safety!" She said. "And everyone else will be fine! Kei-chan, Rena-chan, Onee, Satoko-chan, and Rika-chan probably escaped." _

_She saw a light at the end of the tunnel. When she ran through it, she found herself outside, near the forest, away from Hinamizawa. _

_She sat down, and, shielding Satoshi, she quietly ran into the village. Everything was deserted, but there were lights on in the schoolhouse. _

_"GUYS! You're safe!" As she rushed down there with  
Satoshi, she saw guys in white. _

_"Huh?" Shion said in bewilderment. _

_White hospital vans were everywhere, and the men were carrying white gurneys filled with...bodies. _

_She saw Keiichi on one of them, his face lifeless. "Kei-chan?" She whispered, in disbelief. _

_Then, she saw Satoko was on one, also. She was also dead. "Satoko!" She cried, a little louder. _

_She saw Rika's limp body on a gurney too, and saw her parent's lifeless bodies, and Oryou-san's body too. _

_Then, she saw her Onee. Mion was dead. _

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ONEE! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" She cried, crying on the ground, tears spilling rapidly. _

_Satoshi started to stir, his pink eyes opening in confusion. "Huh...? Where...am...I?" _

_Shion snapped out of crying and turned to stare at Satoshi in shock. "Sato...Satoshi...Satoshi-kun? You're awake?" _

_Satoshi stared at her in confusion. "Mion?" He said._

_Shion shook her head. "No...I'm Shion, Mion's twin sister." _

_"Mion? Why are you crying? That's not like you. Stop crying." He touched her face with his fingers. _

_She smiled. "Satoshi-kun..." _

_Then, bright lights shone in their faces and they looked up to see the men in white standing over them, with expressions of shock. _

_"We have survivors! It's a miracle! Take them to the ambulance, and give them treatment!" _

_"Mion? What's going on? Where's Satoko? And Rena? And Rika?" Satoshi said, bewildered. _

_The men picked the two of them up and led them to the ambulance. "You two are lucky. No one else survived the Great Hinamizawa Disaster...except for Rena Ryuuguu-san." _

_"What's going on, sir? What's going on?" Satoshi said. _

_"Well, see for yourself. These are the bodies we recovered." He said, showing the bodies of Rika, Satoko, Mion, and Keiichi. _

_Satoshi's eyes widened. "Satoko? SATOKO! Mion! Wake up! SATOKO! SATOKO, WAKE UP!" He cried, tears falling down his face. _

_He stared at Mion's corpse, then back at "Mion." "Mion? What is this?" _

_"I'm not Mion. I'm Shion, Mion's younger twin sister. I survived the disaster. Everyone else died except us. And Rena-chan." She added. _

_"Everyone else is dead?" Satoshi said. _

_"Come with us, Ms. Sonozaki, and you, too." he said, taking their hands, and placing them in the ambulance. _

_Satoshi sat, crying. "Why? Why did this happen?" _

_Shion said, "I'm here for you. I survived too. And Rena is here too." _

_"Rena? She's alive?" He said. _

_"Yes, according to what that guy said." Shion said. _

_A week later, Shion and Satoshi were allowed to leave the hospital. They moved to Okinomiya. _

By the time Shion was finished, Rena was crying.

"But, Satoshi did survive. You can thank me. He never disappeared. He was with Irie all that time."

Rena smiled. "He's alive, as well. Thanks, Shii-chan. Do you think you and Satoshi can come see me?"

Shion said, "Yeah, he can. Goodbye for now, Rena." Shion hung up, and Rena closed the cell phone.

Shinichi and Ran and Shiho came out where they had been listening.

"We're sorry, Ryuuguu-san. We didn't know." Ran said, her eyes red with tears.

Even Shiho looked sad.

Shinichi said, "Are you going to stay with us in the room, Ryuuguu-san? It's still open."

Rena smiled. "Sure. I'd love to."

Heiji and Kazuha also appeared. "Ready?"

Everyone nodded.

"Yeah. Let's go out somewhere for dinner. I'm starving!" Shinichi cried out, noticing the stares Heiji, Kazuha, Ran, and Shiho were giving him. He rubbed his hair. "I just got carried away. Gomen."

Rena laughed. "Let's go."

Everyone nodded.

**Oh, this was such a long chapter! And so sad, too! TT**

**Poor Rena and Shion! **

**R&R! **


	5. Chapter 5 Old Friends reunite

**Hey, people. **

Chapter 5 The meeting, and the Saiguden

Rena sighed as she sat down on the bed that Shinichi and the others had given her. Their suite was two rooms, so Shinichi and Ran slept in one bed together, while Heiji and Kazuha slept in the other one together. Shiho agreed to sleep on the floor.

Rena found that quite odd. Perhaps the blonde didn't like people that much. Other than Kudo, she didn't seem to like any of the others that much. She also seemed very mature for her age. Quite unlike Hattori, Mori, or Toyama. She seemed more reserved, like she was holding something back.

And Shinichi, even though he was polite and kind and funny, it seemed like he too was holding something back. Rena had always been very observant, even as a child.

She thought back to when Hattori mentioned something about "the impossible" happening to Kudo, and Kudo had immediately told him off, saying there was no time to talk about "that."

_Well, I remember I was like that when I went to Ibaraki Junior High, and after the disaster. I refused to let anyone get close to me at all. I just stayed locked up for about 18 years. Then, five years ago, I escaped. Those detectives were there because they wanted to get me. And then....._

Rena stood up, and walked over to Shinichi's room, and stared at the sleeping Shinichi, who was lying on his stomach in his pajamas, his posture relaxed.

Kudo was quite strange, but then again, she herself wasn't exactly normal. He seemed very astute, so if Rena let anything slip, he was bound to catch on to , there was the fact that he was a detective. He was bound to find out that she had killed two people sooner or later. What would he do then?

She got scared just thinking about it. Then, she remembered how she was going to meet Shion and Satoshi tomorrow, and she smiled. "I'm just letting my brain get carried away. Kudo wouldn't do that. He's just a teen. Why am I thinking like this?"

She relaxed, and pulled the covers over her bed. _After all, they do know about my experiences during the disaster, so there's no reason for them to be wary of me. I should just relax, and try to get some sleep. _

Shortly after that, she fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Satoshi stared at Shion in disbelief.

"You...you mean...you actually mean you talked to Rena? I thought she was dead!" He uttered in shock.

Shion smiled at his shocked demeanor "You act like you've seen a ghost, Satoshi-kun. I didn't think she was alive either. Until that boy rang me up the other day and told me. I'll tell you everything he told me."

Satoshi smiled, then a confused look passed over his face as he said, "That kid did that? Why would he do that for a couple of strangers?

Shion said reassuringly, "Not everybody is as mean as the people you knew in Hinamizawa, Satoshi. You need to learn to open up more. Just because they treated you bad doesn't mean that everyone's going to treat you badly. Just give these kids a chance."

Satoshi sighed. "Well, I guess. You always have been the naive one, after all...." he said teasingly.

"Hey, hey, who do you have to thank for saving your life?" Shion said, amused.

"You, my dear." Satoshi said shyly, blushing as he did so.

Shion pulled him by the arm. "Let's go downstairs for breakfast. We're meeting Rena and those kids today, remember?"

Satoshi smiled, "Okay. I'll do my best to stay positive."

Shion grinned. "_**That's **_the Satoshi I know!"

Satoshi shook his head in amusement. "You haven't changed one bit since you were 14!"

"Hey....." Shion said.

* * *

"Hey, Hattori, do you know where we can see Hinamizawa?" Shinichi asked, making Ran and Kazuha pale in fear.

"Hey, Shinichi, are you serious? You heard what Sonozaki-san said! Demons dwell there! And besides, it's off-limits." Ran stated.

"Well, sometimes rules are meant to be broken!" Shinichi said, flashing his famous smirk.

"Sometimes I think you're more like that thief KID than you realize, Kudo!" Heiji teased.

"Hey! I'm no filthy jewel-stealing, fish-fearing common criminal!" He cried, clearly offended by Heiji comparing him to a thief.

"I was just kidding, Kudo! Lighten up, will ya?" Heiji said, grinning cheekily.

"Hattori-kun, I think you offended him. That was too mean for a joke." Ran said, glaring at the Osakan youth, who jumped back.

"It was just a joke, Ran-chan! Lighten up!" Kazuha echoed.

"See! Even Kazuha approves! I bet she'd even approve if I told her about the-"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT, HATTORI!" Kazuha cried, grabbing his arm threatenlingly.

"Oi, Kazuha, put me down, okay?" Heiji uttered.

Kazuha sighed in reluctance and thrust him on the ground.

Shinichi sighed out loud. "Ok, now that that little matter is settled, would anybody mind telling me just how on earth we go to Hinamizawa?"

Shiho said, "I'm already on it, Kudo. I looked it up online, and I found some info on it, including how to get there, which I assume we'll do within the next day or so?"

Shinichi nodded. "Yeah. I don't want to put Ryuuguu-san, Sonozaki-san, and Hojo-san in the place where they went through so much tragedy."

Ran agreed. "You're so thoughtful, Shinichi."

Shinichi said, "Yeah. Now, where is Ryuuguu-san, speaking of her?"

Suddenly, they heard a loud thumping. Rena was carrying a large suitcase of sorts. "Hi, guys! I'm all ready!"

"What are you carrying in there?" Kazuha asked.

"Oh, just every cute possession of mine I could find. I wanna show Shii-chan how cute they are!" She said, rubbing her head affectionately against the large suitcase.

Everyone sweat-dropped. "Okay, you can take that with you, if you insist." Shinichi said, a little startled at how childish Rena could be.

As they all walked into the lobby, they saw two familiar figures awaiting their arrival.

"Is that really...... SHIICHAN?" Rena cried, racing down the lobby, drawing much attention from the other guests.

"RENA-CHAN!" Shion cried also as the two friends fell into each other's arms, hugging each other happily.

"It's really you, Shiichan! You've changed a lot!" Rena said, stunned by her friend's change.

"And so have you! Oh, let me call him over to you! Satoshi-kun! Rena is here!" Shion cried.

Satoshi came racing over to Rena, with surprise and excitement written all over his face. "Rena? You're alive!"

Rena smiled the first real smile she'd had in years. "Satoshi! I'm so glad you're alive!"

Satoshi just patted Rena on the head happily. "I'm glad you're around, Rena. I missed you a lot."

Shion sat down beside the two of them. "Well, you two, let's talk about life for now, okay?"

As the three friends chatted away about this and that, Shinichi signaled to Heiji that it was time to go. Heiji nodded.

"Hey, Sonozaki-san, Hojo-san, and Ryuuguu-san, we're going to go out for a little while. We're going to go shopping in Okinomiya for a few hours. Enjoy your time here, okay?" Shinichi said.

The three of them looked up at them, and smiled. "Okay. Have fun!"

Shinichi and pals nodded and said, "Bye!"

Shion gave them a brief glance before turning back to Satoshi and Rena. "How about we get a snack? I saw that the machine down the hall has a few treats. I can buy us some."

Rena nodded. "Yes, I'm quite hungry. Let's go down and get something."

Satoshi nodded as well. "Let's go."

* * *

Shinichi and his friends drove in their car while Shinichi read the directions. "I don't understand. Are we lost?"

Ran shook her head. "Baka! The map is......_upside down!" _She said.

Shinichi's eyes widened before he frowned at his crush. "No, it isn't." He said, pointing to the map, and sure enough, he was right.

Ran said, "Oh."

Shinichi said, "We should make one turn and.... WHOA!" The car slid to a stop right in front of a swamp.

"You idiot! You could've gotten us all killed!" Heiji said.

"Sorry, guys." Shinichi said, and pulled the car up and drove away from the swamp.

After Shinichi made a few more turns, they found themselves in front of a huge sign that clearly read: NO TRESPASSING.

"Are we here, guys?" Ran asked, staring out at the gates.

Shinichi stopped the car, and attempted to pull the gate open. "It's no use. It's padlocked, and the lock is so tight, I can't even get it to open."

"Is there another way, Kudo?" Heiji asked.

Shinichi glanced around. "Yes, there is a fence with a few bent holes in it that might be big enough for us all to sneak in through."

Everyone gulped, and got out reluctantly.

"Come on, let's try and bend these gates a little better." Ran said.

Ran, Kazuha, Shinichi, Heiji, and Shiho all pulled at the fence and managed to pry a bigger hole.

"What are you guys waiting for? Let's go." Shiho stated.

"Okay." Shinichi said, crawling through first, and he grabbed Ran's hand gently and helped her through.

"Thank you, Shinichi." Ran said, blushing.

Heiji went through next, and then Kazuha and finally Shiho.

"Do you think our car will be fine?" Shiho said.

Shinichi smiled dismissively. "C'mon, let's go."

They crawled through long, overgrown grass and found themselves on some kind of railing.

Kazuha peered out, and turned to Heiji, trembling. "Is that what I think it is?"

Heiji stared and looked where Kazuha was looking, and said, "Yep. I think we're here in Hinamizawa."

Everyone gazed in astonishment at the looming shape of the deserted village.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Shinichi said, as they all stared, unaware of another person also watching them, from in the shadows.

**Now the fun begins! :) **


	6. Chapter 6 The Exploration of Hinamizawa

**Enjoying the story so far? R&R as always. :) **

Chapter 6 Hinamizawa and The Saiguden and the Shadow

Everyone stared, transfixed.

"So, Heiji, this is really....Hinamizawa?" Kazuha uttered, finally finding her voice.

Heiji heard her, and nodded. "Yes, Kazuha. This used to be a peaceful village."

Ran said, "I can't believe that this...this blight of a town used to be a nice town!"

Shinichi nodded his head also. "Yeah, and that's why we're here."

Ran stared at him. "You mean....you think there's more to this than meets the eye?"

Shinichi nodded, a thoughtful glance forming on his countenance. "Yeah, I don't think it was really a volcanic eruption that killed them. It might have been something totally different altogether. And...." he waved a hand in the village's direction "We're going to find out what really happened here."

Heiji seemed uneasy. "Kudo, I have this feeling.....like someone's watching us. Do you think we should head back?"

Shiho said, "We took down them. There's no way they could still be around, anyhow. Let's all split up, and check out different parts of the town."

Ran said, "I'm going with Shinichi."

Shiho said, "I'll go with you, too, Kudo."

Shinichi turned to Heiji and Kazuha, curious. "So, Hattori, you and Toyama are going to explore by yourselves?"

Heiji nodded. "Don't worry about me. I know kendo. I should be fine. Let's go climb down this railing, and then we can all explore Hinamizawa."

All five of the teenagers climbed carefully down the railing, and they were on the outskirts of the small, former village.

"Ran and Shiho and I are going to find the Saiguden. Are you guys going to look around town?" Shinichi questioned.

Heiji nodded, and flashed his famous detective smirk. "You betcha, Kudo! We're gonna be all right, na Kazuha!"

Kazuha was glancing around nervously, and turned. "What?"

Heiji glared at her. "Ahou. Pay attention! I just said that we're gonna be fine, as long as I have your omamori, right?"

Kazuha shrugged, and replied, "I guess."

"Okay, guys. Let's all meet at this tree here. If you need assistance, make a loud whistle. We'll hear you and come to help you. I doubt we'll need that, though. Ran, you ready?"

Ran grinned. "Yes, Shinichi, I'm ready."

Shiho also smiled.

Shinichi rummaged through his bag for a second and brought out five flashlights. He gave one to Ran and Heiji and Kazuha, and Shiho. "Let's go, everyone!"

Everyone cheered, and went in separate directions to begin the investigation.

All five were unaware of the figure who was currently watching them. A smirk made its way onto his face. "So, Tantei-san is here. Time to play some games, tantei-san." **(A/N:I bet you can't guess who he is!) **

The figure ran off, in pursuit of the five teenagers, but he wasn't alone, as well.

Another figure was watching all of them, and noticed everything. "Huh.... it seems we have some rather interesting characters here today. Let's see if these kids can withstand the fun I'm going to have with them. Of course, they'll probably be dead by then." An evil smile made its way onto its face. "Let the games begin!" The figure vanished.

* * *

Shinichi, Ran, and Shiho made their way carefully through the abandoned village, noting all the trash on the grounds.

"Odd, you'd think for an abandoned village, there wouldn't be any garbage. This just proves to me that we're not alone, as I suspected." Shinichi said, confirming his theory.

Ran shivered. "Then...you mean....someone else is here with us?"

Shiho nodded. "It's best that we watch out for any suspicious things."

As they walked on, they noticed a filthy river flowing along the path they were taking. They came upon an old, worn-out bridge, and Shinichi stopped for a second.

"It doesn't look like there are any other ways, so we should be extremely careful. Ran, hold on to my hand. Shiho, you should hold onto the edge."

Everyone nodded, and Ran obeyed, taking her hand into Shinichi's. They walked across the bridge slowly, and suddenly the wind picked up and the creaky bridge swayed.

Shinichi slipped a little, but regained his footing. "Be careful, guys."

Suddenly, as they were halfway across, Shinichi spotted a silhoutte come up to the other end of the bridge with something shiny and cut the ropes.

The bridge swung out, causing the three teens to cling for dear life onto the sides, hoping they wouldn't fall to their deaths.

"Who did that, Shinichi!" Ran said, shaking in fear.

Shinichi grimaced. "I don't know, but this seems like sabotage to me. Somebody intentionally wants to keep us out of Hinamizawa!"

Shiho said, "Kudo, let's inch our way across, slowly."

Shinichi grinned. "Yeah, they'll have to do more than that to scare the great detective Kudo Shinichi."

Ran rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, meitantei-san, now get us across. This is no time for your ego to swell."

Shinichi sighed. "Okay, Ran, hold on tight. Shiho, follow us. There's only one chance to do this. Okay, Ran, on the count of one.....two.....three....EVERYBODY JUMP!"

Everyone made a desperate leap to the other side, and Shinichi and Ran both leapt over to the cliffside and pulled themselves up, but Shiho missed, and was falling down, when a strange arm grabbed her.

"Need some help, Ojousan?" A smooth voice purred.

Shinichi's ears perked. He recognized that voice. "Who are you?"

The figure grinned, and pulled Shiho up, setting the frightened girl down, and he turned his attention to Ran and Shinichi. "Hello, meitantei-san. Been a while."

Shinichi's eyes widened at the sight of the white-clad thief. "Kaitou Kid?"

Kid grinned. "In the flesh."

* * *

Meanwhile, Satoshi, Shion, and Rena had finished their snacks and were talking.

Shion glanced worriedly at her watch, then gazed out the window. "They've sure been gone a long time. I hope they're okay."

Satoshi said, "They should have been back by now."

Rena said, "Maybe, just maybe, they went to Hinamizawa."

Everyone looked at her.

"What makes you think that?" Shion said.

"Kudo-kun may not have told you, but he and that Osakan boy are detectives." Rena said.

Shion gasped. "Detectives? What happens if they find out about your past? About your crimes? And Satoshi, what if they find out about your aunt?"

Satoshi trembled. "I don't want to be arrested."

Rena said, "I think we should just wait another hour, and if they don't show up, we go after them."

Shion nodded. "Sounds like a plan to me."

Satoshi also agreed.

The silence in the room stayed for the next hour.

* * *

Kid said, "So, Kudo, I heard you came to Hinamizawa. I thought I'd come help. I mean, you did help me destroy them."

Shinichi nodded. "We cleared your dad's name, Kuroba. It's a good thing you came to help, we could use a lock-picker."

Kid turned away. "Well, I am quite busy. I may not be able to..."

Ran said, "I have a large trout in my bag. Wanna see?"

Kid paled. "No, I'll gladly do the honor. This way, I know where the Saiguden is."

They walked a little ways and then they stopped in front of a large toolshed.

Kid reached in his pocket, and pulled out a lock-pick. He struggled for a few minutes, and said, "Voila! She is open!"

Shinichi raised an eyebrow. "You never fail to amuse me, Kuroba."

Shiho said, "He certainly is a character."

Kid said, "Ladies first."

Ran blushed.

Shiho just sent him a glare that read: Mess with me, and you're dead.

Kid gulped.

Everyone stepped inside. They were shocked at what they saw before them.

Shinichi stared in awe. "So, this is the secret of Hinamizawa? The god, Oyashiro-sama?"

**Another cliffie! I'm just evil, aren't I? **

**Heiji and Kazuha will be shown next chapter. R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7 Oyashiro sama, and The Games

_**Sorry for the long wait! I have this new chapter ready!**_

Chapter 7: Oyashiro-sama, and the Games

All four teens gaped in wonder as they stared at what was in the Saiguden.

Shinichi smirked. "This is really like Sonozaki-san told us!"

"It's creepy, Shinichi. I'm scared." Ran said, grabbing his hand.

"Ran, you're alright." Shinichi remarked.

Ran nodded, then looked around. "This is the Saiguden?"

"Indeed, it is, Mori-san. I did research on this village before I came here." Kaito remarked, brushing a piece of dirt off of the statue.

Shinichi wandered around a bit, examining all of the objects carefully. _I wonder how long ago these were built. There might be a light switch around here- _Suddenly, his foot hit a switch, and he fell into a secret panel.

"Kudo, don't you think we should- Kudo?" Shiho glanced around, startled by the lack of reply.

Ran glanced around as well. "Shinichi? Where are you, Shinichi?"

Kaito said, "Kudo? He was here just a second ago, and I would have heard him leave if he went out the door. "

He moved around cautiously, but then he too stepped on the secret switch, sending him flying into the panel as well.

Ran and Shiho gaped.

"They're both gone, Miyano-san!" Ran cried in fear.

Shinichi got up gingerly. "Oww... Where is this? A tunnel of some sort?" he asked himself.

"Watch where you're stepping, Kudo." A familiar voice said.

Shinichi rolled his eyes. "Baka. Kuroba, how did you get down here, anyway?"

"I stepped on something, then landed down here. We might be able to get the girls attention from here, Kudo." Kaito remarked.

Shinichi nodded, then shouted, "Ran! Ran, can you hear me?"

They heard Ran gasp, then say in disbelief, "Shinichi, is that you? Where are you?"

"I fell into a secret door. Can you two find a rope and open the panel and help both of us go back up?" he pleaded.

"Both?" Shiho asked.

"Kuroba's down here as well." he said, smirking as the thief tried to get his hat.

"Okay, Shinichi. Just wait a few minutes, and if we find one, we'll get you down from there." Ran said.

"All right, Ran."

A few minutes later, Ran and Shiho had pulled open the panel, and Shinichi and Kaito were both hoisted up back into the room where they were before.

"Let's continue, all right gu-"

BANG!

Suddenly, the huge door slammed shut, and they heard the sound of the lock turning and running footsteps.

"What happened?" Ran asked.

"I think we're locked in here, Ran!" Shinichi said, panic evident in his voice.

"Let's go into that tunnel. It might lead somewhere. And, maybe we could just blow the whistle and hope Heiji and Kazuha hear us." Shinichi said.

"Good thinking." Kaito said, as the four teens set off down the tunnels.

"Heiji, don't you think they've been gone a long time? I mean, shouldn't we at least check on them?" Kazuha said, shaking.

Heiji said, "Aho, Kudo's fine. I know him well enough to tell you that he is perfectly capable of handling himself. But if you want to look for him, we could always go to the bridge that leads to the Saiguden."

As they walked over there, Heiji noticed that the bridge was gone. "Kazuha, the bridge is gone. It's been cut, from the looks of the marks near the cliff."

"Then, does that mean, that they're..." Kazuha trailed off.

"No, they're not dead." Heiji said.

"Heiji, do you hear that?" Kazuha asked.

"Hear what? What are you talking about?" Heiji asked.

"Look, over there! I heard a moan of some sort." Kazuha said, trembling.

"Aho! You didn't hear anything, you were just imagining things, now hurry up." He said, impatiently.

Suddenly, they both heard moaning sounds.

"What?" Heiji said.

They saw figures coming out of the swamp and the woods, creatures that were walking with hands outstretched, covered in some kind of substance.

"Zombies?" Heiji cried.

Heiji and Kazuha tried to run, but the things surrounded them.

"Blow the whistle, Heiji!" Kazuha cried.

Heiji blew as loud as he could. Nothing happened.

He blew again, and this time it worked.

The last thing he heard was the sound of a taser zapping before he fell into unconsciousness.

_**Cliffy!**_


	8. Chapter 8 Doubts

**A/N:FINALLY, I HAVE RETURNED TO THIS ONCE-FORSAKEN STORY OF MINE! Umm...yeah. Let's get off the sugar rush, okay? Anyhoo, this chapter is something I've been wanting to do for a while. It's been too long since I did this story. **

**Chapter 8 Doubts**

Last time...

_"The last thing he heard was the sound of a taser as he fell unconscious." _

"Hey, wake up."

That was the first thing Heiji heard. A voice. That voice sounded very familiar. In fact, it sounded like one he'd met a few days ago. Questions drifted through his mind. Who had been wielding that taser? And just what were those things that he and Kazuha had seen rising out of the swamp?

However, his questions were not to be answered just yet. As soon as he opened his eyes, he found himself looking into the eyes of one Sonozaki Shion.

"Good thing you're up, Hattori-kun." Shion said, sounding relieved and cheerful. However, there was something a little off about her. There seemed to be more of a suspicious air about her now. Heiji flinched. Was he just deluding himself, or did she look a little less friendly?

"Well. We managed to save you." Shion said again.

"Where's Kazuha?" Heiji asked quietly. Suddenly the only thing he heard was his voice, loud and demanding. "Where did you take Kazuha? Is she all right?" His voice quavered in trepidation.

"Um, we don't have to do that right away. Right, Satoshi-kun?" Shion's voice sounded malicious. Her gaze moved over to the other side of the fire...wait, a fire? He might be able to signal to someone with that!

He wondered whether he still had his whistle on him. No, he was being paranoid. These were ordinary people, they had just been through a lot.

Then, Satoshi came out, his pink eyes looking rather eerie in the blackness of the night. The stars were twinkling above his head as well, casting a faint glow around his features.

"How'd you guys get here? What were those things?" Heiji said, speaking all at once. He was too disoriented to think straight.

"What things?" Shion and Satoshi said in unison, both full of honest confusion.

'You know...those things that rose out of the swamp?"

Both of them shook their heads.

"The only thing we found...was you two." Shion said.

"Who did you taser? Kazuha?" Heiji asked.

Satoshi nodded. "She's over here."

Srue enough, behind Satoshi, lay Kazuha. She was still unconscious, but she seemed to be fine. The only thing that worried Heiji was how she was tied...up. From arm to leg.

"Why did you tie her up?" Heiji questioned, again. He was becoming afraid...and a tad wary at how these two were avoiding his questions, and seemed to be acting odd.

"Oh, that? We just didn't want you to find her. In the state she was in-" Satoshi began.

"Satoshi!" Shion said sharply, casting a reproachful glance at Satoshi, who was silenced. Shion turned to face Heiji, a kind smile on her lips.

_I wish Kudou was here. It makes me feel scared to be alone with just these two. Wait, where's Ryuuguu-san?_

"Why are we locked down here?" Shinichi asked.

"Obviously, we were too preoccupied with what we were doing down here." Shiho answered, examining her surroundings carefully as they walked on in the tunnel.

"But, Shinichi, who did this? How are we going to get out of this?" Ran asked, her blue eyes full of concern.

Shinichi turned to face her. "Ran..."

"What? What is it?" She asked.

His blue eyes were mysterious pools full of sadness. "Don't worry, Ran. I'll do whatever it takes to get us out of here. We will definitely find a way out. Now, this underground passage ought to lead us somewhere, right Kuroba? Kuroba?"

Instead of paying attention, Kaito was fooling around with one of his magic tricks. The blue eyed magician was too busy to listen.

"Kuroba? Unless you want to take a bath in a puddle full of fish, you better pay attention." Shinichi snapped sharply.

"UWAHHHH!" Kaito jumped back, and his trick fell out of his hands. "What?"

"Don't act all nonchalant. I saw you fooling around." Shinichi said darkly.

"Kudou-kun, is now really the time to engage in light-hearted banter?" Shiho said, with an undertone of amusement.

"You're right. Time to be serious. Now, it couldn't have been Toyama-san and Hattori, since they're on the other side of town." Shinichi said.

"Besides, they wouldn't do a thing like that." Ran interjected, sticking up for her friend. She hoped that Shinichi wouldn't accuse his best friend of something as heinous as locking them up.

Shinichi cast her a reassuring glance, and she smiled in relief.

"What about Hojo-san, Sonozaki-san, and Ryuuguu-san?" Shiho suggested.

"That doesn't sound like something Ryuuguu-san would do. What about Sonozaki-san?" Shinichi said, deep in thought now.

"Why would Sonozaki-san want to do that?" Ran asked.

"I don't know. Mouri-san, there was something a little off about Sonozaki-san. And Hojo-san, too. Remember how Hojo-san acted when we first met him? He started clawing at his throat. And the words we heard were "I must scratch." Then, Sonozaki-san took him out of the room." Shiho said.

"Why would they lock us up down here?" Ran asked.

"Who knows? The least we can do is try to figure a way out of here. What kind of motive would Sonozaki-san and Hojo-san have? The least I can say is this: someone doesn't want us to figure out too much about Hinamizawa, or about _what really happened here..._" Shinichi stated.

"It's quite obvious. They all died in a gas explosion." Ran said.

"Ran. Do you remember the trash that was lying on the ground? In Hinamizawa, a village that's supposed to be abandoned for twenty years or more. That's evidence that someone has been hiding out here. Or that people are still living here." Shinichi said.

"You mean...people like the living dead?" Ran said, her face pale with terror.

"Mouri-san, please remember that this village is known for the impossible. Remember the old legend? Of Onigafuchi?" Kaito said.

"Yes. Where the villagers were demons, and they would drag their victims down to the swamps, and to the pits of hell. But they wouldn't do that before they tore them to pieces. They also let their guts float down the stream." Shiho said darkly.

"Guts? Watanagashi? That thing that Sonozaki-san told us about? That's cotton..." Shinichi said, puzzled.

"Kudou, please remember that wata is also another word for guts. Tell me, I thought they were good, honest people. But it seems like they're trying to hide something from us, Kudou." Shiho stated.

"I dunno. Maybe it's someone else." Kaito said.

"Ryuuguu-san seems too nice to do that." Ran added.

"Well, then who could have shut the door on us? Someone must have been following us, and they were watching what we were doing. So they knew that now would be best for them to get rid of us. It's obvious that whoever did this had no idea that an underground passage existed." Shinichi explained.

"What if they come back here again?" Ran asked.

"Don't worry. I still have this." He took his tranquilizer dart out of his pocket.

"You still have it?" Shiho asked in amusement.

"Yeah. I needed it most when I was Conan, but now that I'm back to normal, I still carry it with me just in case. Now, let's continue on." Shinichi stated.

"What about Hattori-san, Kudou-kun?" Shiho asked.

"Oh, I'm sure he's fine." Shinichi said dismissively. Secretly, though, he was concerned.

"Why did I hear that whistle sound earlier?" Shiho said.

"What whistle? I didn't hear it at all." Shinichi said in confusion.

"I heard it about half an hour ago. There was a clear whistle sound, and then...silence." Shiho explained bluntly.

"You must have really good hearing, Haibara. I didn't hear a thing." Shinichi admitted.

"Too much detective state for your brain, huh Kudou? I knew it!" Kaito taunted.

Shinichi frowned. "You say I'm a nerd, yet look at what you're wearing." He retorted. The two boys glared at each other.

"Now's not the time for fights." Ran said, stepping in between the two boys.

That was when they noticed Kuroba was staring at something in front of him. His eyes were wide with horror. "Hey...you guys had better check this out." He whispered.

"What's wrong?" Shinichi asked, then he stepped over to where Kaito was pointing an outstretched hand at. He gasped. There were at least half a dozen skeletons at the base of the cave. His eyes narrowed.

"What are these?" Ran said. "Victims of the Onigafuchi?" 

"Judging from the amount of radiocarbon in them...I would say that these skeletons have been down here for over twenty years at the least." Shinichi said. "Who are these people who were thrust down here? I'm not quite sure who did this, but whoever did this obviously didn't want this to be discovered." Shinichi said, studying the bones intently.

They heard a voice behind them. "Thank god I found you." Rena said in relief. She looked relieved. "I thought they'd gotten you."

"Who's they?" Shinichi demanded.

Rena smiled sadly. "I thought you could figure it out. I'm not behind it...it's Hojo-san and Sonozaki-san." She said.


	9. Chapter 9 Finale

**A/N:IT'S ABOUT TIME I UPDATED THIS. This is the final chapter.**

**Chapter 9 Finale**

* * *

"You mean...Sonozaki-san and Hojo-san...were behind this?" Shinichi stuttered, in utter shock and disbelief. To him, those two had seemed like kind, ordinary people, but to think that they were capable of such horrors such as locking them up and trying to prevent them from seeing the truth...either Rena was lying or else telling the truth. Something in her eyes conveyed a message to Shinichi that she was being genuine.

Rena nodded her head slowly. "Yes...at first, I did not think they could be capable of such a horrible deed, but then I did some research on their activities after the Great Hinamizawa Disaster-which was not a disaster, I assure you-and discovered that they have gotten in trouble with the law before. The good, loving people I once knew and cared for died long ago in that tragic accident on the third day after the Watanagashi Festival, and I think the trauma of losing their friends caused both of them to go insane."

Ran seemed to be thoughtful for a few moments, and then she spoke. "You mean...that those two...were hiding their insanity from us all this time?" She asked, and her eyes were wide with shock, and tears. She had thought of Sonozaki-san and Hojo-san as being nothing more than a pair of genuinely kind, caring people, and now they were murderers?

Shinichi noticed her reaction, and put a hand on her shoulders. He was used to seeing this sort of thing happen all the time-he _was _a detective, after all, and detectives had a rough life seeing the best of people degenerate into the most hideous killers imaginable. Anyone who was pushed to the extreme would commit heinous acts, he supposed, to try and survive, but even _he _would never think of killing anyone...right? As a detective, his job was to protect people from the bad people who were a scourge to society, but what if he was just a hypocrite?

* * *

"Kudou-san, I must tell you the truth about these people. This will also involve me digging up some of my old secrets. Twenty-three years ago, I discovered my father was getting ripped off by a pair of thugs who were after him for his money. I couldn't think of anything else, so I lured the woman to a dump and beat her to death and then killed the man. They were so despicable that they deserved the fate they got. I started to bury the corpses but then my friends found me and we all swore to bury them in a place where no one would ever know where they were. But then, something strange took a hold of my mind, and I started to think that my friends had betrayed me, and I did crazy things. I ended up taking my school hostage, but then Keiichi-kun stopped me from going through with it. Shortly after...you know what happened. I ended up being cooped in that mental asylum for years until you showed up and stopped those people from taking me away."

Shinichi, Shiho, Ran, and Kaito were all silent as Rena's words all sunk into them. She was an impassioned speaker, and her high intelligence stunned them all, though Ran was staring at her in abject horror, as if she couldn't believe that such a woman would be capable of such horrors. Kaito looked more curious than anything else, and there was a serious look on his face. Shiho's blue eyes were full of sympathy, and her face was still a mask.

Shinichi stared at all of them and then his gaze went to Rena, who was staring at him intently. Would he judge her to be nothing more than a murderer, and arrest her? He shook his head. "I'm not going to judge you for the actions you took so long ago. I don't think what you did was wrong, but I'm sure you have atoned for it by bearing all of this loneliness and isolation for years...right? In a way, I know how it feels to be all alone..." His gaze went to the ground.

"Kudo..." Shiho whispered. She knew where he was going with this conversation. Ran's eyes widened in surprise. Kaito merely looked saddened.

"Shinichi, you don't have to think about that. It's over now." Ran said comfortingly. "I'm just shocked that such a nice girl like you can be capable of such horrifying things."

"...Mouri-san, there are people who can grow used to such things if they are exposed to them enough times and over a period of time. Do not forget that _I _am acquainted with the sorts of things that Ryuuguu-san has gone through. I do not intend to divulge those things right now."

"What kind of lies are you keeping from me, Kudou, I wonder?" Rena whispered. "I hate liars..."

Shinichi's eyes widened slightly. "I'm not a liar."

"Yes, you are. Tell Rena what you are hiding." She whispered, coming closer towards him, her blue eyes full of interest...and madness. She then started to laugh loudly, which scared him.

"...All right, I guess now is the time where I spill the beans." Shinichi said, staring at Rena with serious blue eyes, eyes that like her, had seen many sad and disturbing things. "I have been keeping a few things...notably, what happened to me a year ago. I saw something I shouldn't have seen by some men in black, and they attacked me from behind and fed me some poison that was supposed to kill me. Instead, I wound up reverting to the age of seven physically and escaped, still retaining my adult mind. I took on a pseudonym and had to lie to _her _all the time about where I was, what I was doing, all the while still watching people suffer through murder after murder...I suppose I've become desensitized to such things, though Ran still hasn't. I could return to my adult self only when I had a cold, and even then, it was horrifying. The first time, it felt like my heart was going to explode out of my chest, and I felt as though my bones were melting away into nothingness...it was very horrifying to have to go back to being Conan...sometimes, it would only take a few hours and then I'd be forced back into that little, weak, powerless body. Eventually, I made Miyano, who made the drug and was raised in the organization."

"When her sister was killed, she had enough and stopped making the drug. They decided to get rid of her by gassing her, but she had other plans. She took the same poison from her pocket in order to kill herself, but instead she wound up shrunk like me and escaped, until she was found by a close friend of mine. She kept a close eye on me for a time, and then we started trusting each other some more. It's tough for her to try and live a normal life." Shinichi finished.

"What you went through was terrifying. What I went through was terrifying...but we both pulled through it, didn't we?" Rena said, and then she extended a hand to him. "If we all work together, we can stop them, right?"

"I forgot about Hattori and Toyama-san! They're on the other side of town!" Shinichi exclaimed.

* * *

"We've already taken care of them." A female voice uttered, and then all of them turned around and saw Shion and Satoshi standing there, looking menacing. Behind him were the limp bodies of Kazuha and Heiji. They weren't dead, just unconscious, but it looked as though Kazuha had been tortured somehow.

"What the hell did you do to them?" Shinichi demanded.

"Simple. They got in the way because they knew too much. You also know too much, Kudou-and as a result, you have to be annihilated. You as well, Rena-chan. I can't believe you all fell for our little act. All we had to do was make up that little sob story...and then you guys were all on our side and suspecting Rena-chan..." Shion said, grinning evilly.

"Who caused the disaster?" Rena demanded. "Was it any of you?"

Satoshi shook his head. "No...it is true that Shion evacuated me...but we _never saw any of the bodies of our friends. _We escaped into the mountains of Gifu and fled further east. The only reason we knew about that was because...someone went in to talk to Rena years ago, disguised as a nurse. Actually, that person was Shion dressed up as a nurse, because she needed information out of Rena about the disaster. Rena wouldn't talk, though, so Shion provoked her into attacking her and then she disappeared just as the actual doctors showed up. Rena didn't have the slightest clue that we, her friends were aware of her existence..._and were spying on her for twenty-three years. We're the ones who put her in there in the first place. __**Once you say the right words and honeyed messages, everyone falls for it sooner or later. There was already an existing record of her having attacked her classmates with a bat, so we knew no one would raise any doubts about this arrest." **_

_"._...You bastard." Rena said, clutching her fist tightly.

"We didn't have anything to do with the killings, but we did manipulate most, if not all, of the little tricks here in Hinamizawa Village. The cutting of the bridge was Shion's doing, because we like to keep some things hidden. Both of us slammed the door on you four and shut you in. Then, we ran into Rena and pretended that we had just been down here looking for you guys. She didn't suspect anything until we heard the whistle from that stupid kid. He and that girl were too easy to knock out. They aren't dead. Now, we're going to kill all five of you, so the secret you just heard goes with you to the grave." Satoshi declared, raising his metal bat up, but then a pink ball rolled on the ground near his feet, and suddenly smoke filled his lungs, and both of them gagged.

"Damn...a smoke bomb!" Shion screamed. "I'll go this way!" She cried, pointing down the opposite way. Satoshi nodded.

Shinichi was positioned at the end of the hallway when suddenly Shion approached, waving her taser and grinning maniacally. "Hi, there." He said, and then he kicked a soccer ball in the air and then hit it with his right leg, which had been charging up its power, and it flew at Shion and hit her square in the head, knocking her out.

"Score for the meitantei!" Kaito cheered. "I'll take care of the other one."

Rena stopped him. "This is my job. I'll kill them."

"No need to." Shinichi said.

"_I have to." _Rena said sternly. "They aren't my friends...at least, not anymore. They're nothing but aliens possessing their disembodied corpses." She said seriously. "Let me do it."

Shinichi reluctantly nodded. "I suppose..."

Rena smiled. "This could be the last time we meet each other, detective. I'm meitantei Rena next time we meet, in another universe..." She trailed off.

Then she darted away.

Satoshi was not expecting to see Rena come, wielding a Japanese hatchet. "So, you're all by yourself, huh?"

Rena didn't make a sound. He never expected her to come flying at him from behind and slice through his back. Blood spurted out as Satoshi dropped the bat where it clattered on the ground and then fell, limply. He fell, dead.

Shion was still unconscious. Rena went over to her friend, and put the machete over her friend's chest, but she couldn't do it. She couldn't kill her...

Shinichi came over to her and let her put the machete aside. Then, the police arrived a short while later and charged Sonozaki Shion with attempted murder and for murdering her husband, Hojo Satoshi. Rena was acquitted of all previous charges thanks to Shinichi.

* * *

A little purple-haired girl sat in a field, sniffling. Then another purple-haired girl came up to her and took her hand in her small hand. "It's time to go, Hanyuu. We have one last chance to make things right."

"Hauu...you're right, Rika."

THE END


End file.
